A mansão Hollow
by Gah Aluada
Summary: Seis amigos: -Não quero nem saber Gina se vira... -Hermione você é a pior amiga que alguém pode ter! ... -Harry amigão! -Quanto é que você quer emprestado Ron? ... -Olá Neville...? Tudo... -Luna cuidado com o... Buraco... -------//-------


bSeis amigos/b

-Não quero nem saber Gina se vira...

-Hermione você é a pior amiga que alguém pode ter!

...

-Harry amigão!

-Quanto é que você quer emprestado Ron?

...

-Olá Neville...? Tudo...

-Luna cuidado com o... Buraco...

center--/--/center

bUm fim de semana/b

-Onde é que agente vai?

-Na antiga casa do Harry... Quando ele ainda era um bebezinho...

-Ah! Não enche Ron

center--/--/center

bO que eles não sabem/b

-Que foi isso?

-Não sei!

...

-Ron!!

bÉ QUE O MAL JÁ ENCONTROU UM LUGAR PARA MORAR!/b

iNão feche os olhos...

Não se mova...

Até descobrir quem é o assassino!/i

EM BREVE:

biA mansão Hallow/b/i

Ultimo ano em Hogwarts para Harry Potter e alguns de seus amigos, ele finalmente derrotara Voldemort voltara para recuperar o ano perdido em busca das Horcuxes.

Tudo começou em uma quinta feira quando Gina Weasley sua namorada veio lhe dar uma noticia que havia o deixado muito contente:

-Harry você não acredita!

-Tá, então eu não acredito!

-É pra você adivinhar seu bobo!

-Eu sou péssimo em adivinhação, você esqueceu?

-Já vi que não dá pra brincar com você. Esse fim de semana vamos fazer uma excursão para Godric's Hollow... Então...

-Vou poder visitar minha antiga casa. – Harry não falou muito animado.

-Ah Harry é uma coisa boa, você pode ver suas coisas, lembrança dos seus pais. Não precisa ficar triste com isso, alegre-se por poder ter uma maneira de lembrar deles.

-É você ta certa. – Harry sorriu e pegou Gina pela cintura. –O que eu faria se eu não tivesse você?

-Seria um grande bobão! – Gina sorriu, Harry apensas a beijou.

-Ei, ei! Vamos parar com essa agarração aqui, faz favor! – Ron chegou ao salão comunal de mãos dadas com Hermione, sua namorada.

-Ah Ron, faça-me o favor – Gina disse se assustando com a chegada do irmão.

-Tudo bem mudando de assunto antes que isso vire um inferno – Hermione falou sentando e sendo acompanhada pelos outros três – Amanha nós iremos para Godric's Hollow, um fim de semana inteiro, vai ser demais, cidade histórica, lembra que fomos lá ano passado Harry?

-Ah! Claro! – Harry levantou-se e mirou a janela, lembrou-se que no ano passado Voldemort tentou matá-lo naquele lugar, alem Batilda Bagshot.

center--/--/center

No outro dia todos estavam no portão de entrada escutando o sermão de McGonagall de como se comportar e outras coisas.

-Olá Harry! Ron, Hermione e Gina – Uma voz suave e lunática surgiu atrás deles.

-Olá Luna – responderam os três em coro e ao verem Neville acompanhando Luna acrescentaram – Olá Neville!

Logo depois adentraram nas carruagens levadas por Testrálios, mas que poucos viam, apesar de agora todos os amigos de Harry verem, pois todos viram alguém morrer no ano passado.

Algumas horas depois as carruagens pararam e aos poucos alunos desciam, Grifinórios, Sonserinos, Lufanos e Corvinais.

Até que Harry avistou alguém que em seu intimo lhe dava náuseas, Draco Malfoy. Desde o ano passado Draco não era mais o mesmo, seus pais aviam sido presos e eles estava morando sozinho cercado por empregados e funcionários do ministério, agora Draco também andava sozinho na escola, Crabble havia morrido, Goyle não havia mais voltado e os outros nem se importavam mais com ele. Mesmo assim suas atitudes não mudaram, continuava sendo um arrogante e esnobe.

-Puxa! Espero que o hotel tenha travas de segurança contra zonzólubos, soube que existem vários por aqui. – Luna disse despertando Harry de seu ódio e logo perdeu Draco de vista.

-Espero que Malfoy não nos crie problemas – Gina disse vendo preocupação nos olhos de Harry.

-Duvido muito que ele nos arranje problemas, apesar de que o ministério está de olho nele, apesar de não prenderem ele, o que eu acho ridículo, eles vão ficar de olho pra ver se ele não apronta mais das suas.

-Gente! Gente! Há uma biblioteca no hotel, muito boa. Não é nada comparada a de Hogwarts, mas...

-Se ela ficar enfiada naquela biblioteca eu mato um – Ron cochichou a Harry

-Eu ouvi Ronald – Hermione falou.

Todos foram para seus respectivos quartos, os quais as alas já haviam sido levadas.

Depois de um tempo um som muito alto no hotel fez com que os alunos se agitassem para o hall de entrada, era um sinal que McGonagall deu para explicar os procedimentos aos alunos.

Ela começou seu discurso cansativo e demorado que é costumeiro de todo diretor, a única parte que os alunos realmente prestaram atenção:

-... Agora vocês podem sair, mas lembrem-se das regras. E por favor, estejam aqui no horário, as sete.

Com o fim de todo o falatório alguns alunos saíram, outros voltaram para pegar seus casacos e pertences.

Luna subia as escadas quando viu um garoto mal humorado pegando vários papeis no chão.

-Posso ajudar? – Luna perguntou já pegando um dos papeis.

-Não! – disse o garoto, que pela arrogância Luna viu que era Draco.

-Mas vou ajudar mesmo assim – Luna sorriu e ajudou, mesmo ele resmungando. Se levantaram e Luna entregou um ultimo papel que havia um desenho de uma cobra e um escudo.

-Não espere que eu agradeça, pois foi você, sua intrometida, que quis pegar.

-Não, não espero não, mas gostei de conversar com você. – Luna disse com seus olhos brilhantes.

-Que conversa Lovegood? Ficou doida ou o que? – Draco fez uma pausa e com um sorriso maldoso completou – Ah, havia me esquecido... Você É doida! Tenho mais o que fazer esquisita!

Draco saiu deixando Luna pensativa que depois saiu saltitante dali.

-Vamos a sua antiga casa Harry? – Gina parecia entusiasmada, mas Harry não. Apesar de querer ver Gina contente Harry não queria ir até lá.

-Ok Gina, vamos. Chame o Ron, Hermione, Neville e Luna vou pegar seus casaco e já volto aqui.

Alguns minutos depois Harry que já havia pego o casaco viu o pessoal de aproximar, pegou na mão de Gina e caminhando para a porta disse:

-Não me comprometo se chegarmos aqui depois da hora, afinal a cãs aera relativamente grande, ok?

-Tá Harry, para de enrolar! – Todos aparataram para a mansão.


End file.
